Oddech
by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii
Summary: Trzymanie Marco w ramionach podczas kolejnej bezsennej nocy stało się dla Jean'a już niemalże rutyną. Gdy echo bolesnych jęków przyjaciela dudni mu w głowie, tylko tyle może zrobić by spróbować uciszyć swój własny ból... AU, rating T ponieważ pojawia się sporo przekleństw.


Taki mały przedsmak większego fika, który przygotowuję, dla zaostrzenia waszych apetytów. Jeszcze nie jestem pewna czy umieszczę go w realiach Pokemon czy jakimś ogólnie współczesnym świecie, więc póki co traktujcie to jak nieokreślone modern AU. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

Miłego czytania!

Śpisz już i dzięki Bogu za to bo chyba bym nie zniósł choćby minuty twoich jęków więcej. Teraz śpisz, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, tak jak cię trzymałem. Głowę masz wciąż opartą na mojej piersi i lekko zmarszczone brwi. Chcę się łudzić, że to nie dlatego, że nawet we śnie czujesz dyskomfort. Chcę się łudzić, że tak po prostu zasnąłeś, że to tylko dlatego. Zamykam oczy i przez chwilę słucham twojego oddechu.

Nie wiem, która to już noc kiedy zupełnie nie mogę spać po twoim ataku. One są coraz gorsze, widzę to, słyszę w każdym twoim jęku chociaż czasem jeszcze starasz się udawać. Idioto. Po co to robisz? Jeśli ci lepiej gdy krzyczysz – krzycz! Wrzeszcz, jęcz, bij mnie jeśli ci to cokolwiek pomoże! Nie bądź takim cholernie dobrym człowiekiem i nie myśl o mnie! Marco, do cholery! Nie możesz tak robić. Nie możesz. To ja powinienem pomagać tobie, a nie ty musieć się jeszcze martwić o mnie…

Podświadomie ściskam cię mocniej. Cholera, tak bardzo się boję. Tak strasznie się boję! Wiem, że muszę być silniejszy, muszę, dla ciebie. Dziś też się tak kurwa starałem! Nie płakałem. Głaskałem cię po głowie, uspokajałem, trzymałem mocno, gdy się rzucałeś, ale udało mi się nie płakać. Teraz już nie mogę się powstrzymać. Śpisz, więc łudzę się, że głęboko, że nie będziesz wiedział. Cholera. CHOLERA!

Dlaczego, Marco? Dlaczego? Dlaczego to jest tak kurewsko niesprawiedliwe? Dlaczego ty? NO DLACZEGO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!? Przecież ty na to nie zasłużyłeś. Kurwa, to już ja mam kilka takich rzeczy na sumieniu, że… W trzeciej klasie zabiłem psa. Przypadkiem, nie chciałem ale… Kurwa, to były takie szczeniackie wygłupy i przywiązanie biednego zwierzaka plastikowym sznurkiem do słupa wydawało się mądre. Kurwa. A jeszcze w pierwszej, obrzuciłem kamieniami dzieciaka z przedszkola. Dwa zęby mu wybiłem i bliznę nad okiem ma do dzisiaj. A pod koniec podstawówki? Kurwa, Marco, ja byłem takim małym chujkiem dla tej jednej dziewczyny w mojej klasie… Wszyscy się na niej wyżywali a ja razem z nimi, a jakże. Dużo tego było. Boże, pewnie gdybyś wiedział o chociaż połowie nie chciałbyś mnie znać. Nie pozwoliłbyś mi tu być, trzymać cię, słuchać jak oddychasz…

Chce mi się krzyczeć, wyć. Tylko to, że śpisz, że zaciskasz palce na mojej koszulce nawet przez sen mnie przed tym powstrzymuje. I to, że boję się spuścić cię z oczu choćby na chwilę. Boję się, że jeśli się odwrócę to… Nie, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie mogę! Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę!

Kurwa. Muszę się wziąć w garść z tym płakaniem bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to zasmarkam ci włosy. Do chusteczek na szafce chyba nie sięgnę bez ruszania się. A nie chcę cię zostawiać ani na chwilę. Nie tak, nie teraz, nie kiedyś. Nigdy. Kurde, cholerne smarki. Śpij i nigdy się nie dowiedz, że wytarłem nos w swój t-shirt. Wytarłem. Nie wysmarkałem. To duża różnica jest, tak gwoli ścisłości. Ale i tak śpij bo chyba byś mnie zabił śmiechem, jakbyś się dowiedział.

Chociaż skoro tak to może... Tak mało się już ostatnio śmiejesz… _Nie no kurwa, Jean, przechodzisz sam siebie dzisiaj!_ Może i jestem idiotą ale wiem, że specjalnych powodów do radości nie masz. Może powinienem przestać z moimi durnymi żartami i wygłupami. Może to egoistyczne z mojej strony, za wszelką cenę próbować sprawić byś śmiał się jak najwięcej. Twój uśmiech… Coś się we mnie dzieje, gdy go widzę. Gdy uśmiechasz się do mnie, dla mnie, Marco ja… Boże, dlaczego? Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Już sama myśl, że odejdziesz, to za wiele, a ja… Już nie zobaczę twojego uśmiechu?

Drgasz we śnie, a moje serce natychmiast skacze. Już się bałem, że cię obudziłem, tym durnym szeptaniem. Pewnie powinienem się zamknąć, ale już nie mogę. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci tego wszystkiego w ciągu dnia. Mogę tylko szeptać, gdy śpisz, i łudzić się, że nie słyszysz. Nie słyszysz, prawda? Śpisz, prawda? Śpij Marco. Odpocznij od tego bólu. Ja nigdzie nie pójdę, ani teraz ani…

Zostanę z tobą.


End file.
